Coming Home
by Quing
Summary: COMPLETE! Rogue leaves the x-men on what she thinks will be a permanent vacation from the team. She is later called back and has to face everyone again, including a now ill Gambit. ROMY.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The darkness of the early September night and the quiet of the countryside made the roof of the mansion the perfect place for reflection. It had always been her favorite part of the building. Sure, the house itself held the amenities of a four star hotel... and then some, but something about the roof called to her from the beginning. It was one place where she could be alone with her thoughts, not to mention the thoughts of others that were constantly resonating in her mind.

She leaned back, breathing in the smells of early fall. School would be starting up again; their short summer break had come to an end, just before it had truly begun. It was going to be her third year of teaching, and she still couldn't get over the fact that she was in charge. It seemed like just yesterday that she was knocking timidly on the door of the Xavier institute, unsure of what the reaction from the other side would be. Unsure of herself, unsure of them. Now she was helping kids who found themselves in similar positions. Helping them grow and learn. Helping them understand their powers, understand their lives. She laughed to herself a little bit at that realization. She was helping them get to a point where she herself was not.

A point where she desperately needed to be.

She had been planning to get away for some time, to sort things out. It wouldn't be the first time she had done it, but she felt sure that it would have to be the last. She needed to get away from it. To start again, have a life that wasn't a part of the X-Men. She let out a deep sigh, she new she was putting it off, postponing the inevitable, but she couldn't bring herself to sever the tie. There was so much for her there that she knew she would miss. The school, the house itself, the team... and Remy. How she was going to tell him would be the hardest part. She was never very good at confrontations of this sort.

Below her somewhere, a window opened and the noise of the end of vacation faculty party rose towards the roof. The gutter creaked, and seconds later, Remy LeBeau was hoisting himself onto the roof, smiling foolishly.

"You coming to de party, chere?"

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

She wanted to tell him, but something made her stop. Maybe it was the stupid grin on his face, she didn't know. But something in her held her back.

"...Nothin'. Ah'm coming now."

She stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof. Grabbing Gambit by the collar, she swooped down into the window to join what she knew would be her last party at the mansion.

Jean had a hard time sleeping that night. Something was amiss. When she rose in the morning and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and saw Gambit staring at a piece of paper, tears running down his cheeks, she knew exactly what it was.

"She left?"

"Yeah. In de middle of de night. Di'nt even say goodbye...Jeanie? What am I gonna do?"

"She'll come back, Gambit. She always does."

Jean had a sneaking suspicion, however, that her words were not true.

Half an hour away, A young woman boarded a plane, the first commercial airliner she had ever flown in, and hoped that she had done the right thing.


	2. 3 years later

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine, they belong to marvel. I am only playing with them and forcing them to do my will.

* * *

3 years later, somewhere near Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

The clock alarm rang, as it did every morning at 10:30. Mumbling something or other under her breath, she rolled out of bed and trudged to the shower. As she dried her hair, she noticed that her roots were growing in. She made a mental note to get an appointment at the salon. She'd have to do that soon, or her natural hair would start to stand out. Standing out was the last thing she wanted to do. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt, she headed towards the kitchen. On her way there, she noticed the blinking red light of the answering machine.

"Hello... Anna Marie, it's Doug. We're going to need you to work tonight's 8:30 show. See you at 7."

She sighed. Just her luck. Her day off, and someone calls in sick. She was really starting to get tired of the job. She had worked at the concert hall for close to a year, first as a stagehand then on the security team. The money was good, but she just couldn't stand the work. She couldn't count the times that she'd had to hold back teenage girls, eager to touch Justin Timberlake or some equally untalented "artist". She angrily erased the message and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Opening the canister, she realized that she was out. The refrigerator was equally empty.

"Damnit!" She slammed the door closed, causing the bulky appliance to knock backwards against the apartment wall. Moments later, a knock came at the apartment door.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Martin. It won't happen again." Her neighbor was excessively sensitive to any noise. That, combined with her late-night job, made living next to the woman less than wonderful.

Instead of the usual "hmmph" that came after the customary apology, a man's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Uh, I have a delivery for a Ms. A.M. Darkholme?" The voice sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"How did you get in here? All packages are supposed to be left downstairs."

"No one was there... I thought I'd bring it up myself."

The man held out his hands, and in them sat the smallest, most detailed ice sculpture Anna Marie had ever seen. He looked up with a grin, which quickly faded as he realized that he did not recognize the dark-haired person who stood on the other side of the door, staring at him through a pair of glasses. Realizing also that the woman who stood before him did not speak with an accent, he quickly blushed and pocketed the small statue.

"Um... Sorry to disturb you... wrong 'Darkholme'..."

He turned abruptly and headed towards the elevator. Anna Marie watched from her doorway, and, just as he was about to step into the elevator, she spoke.

"Bobby... you want to come in?'


	3. A visit from a friend

Disclaimer: The characters belong to marvel. Don't sue me.

* * *

She closed the door behind him. How he had found her, she couldn't guess. Until she remembered who he was, who he worked with.

"So the professor told you where I was, did he?"

"What, I'm not smart enough to have figured it out myself? Don't answer that. Yes, he told me where to find you. Thing is, we need you to come back."

She didn't even have to think about what her reply would be. "I can't do that."

"Please, Rogue? We're short on teachers and its getting harder and harder to find good ones that are willing to come to the Institute."

"That's not my name anymore. Besides, I haven't taught since I left. I'm not right for the job. Tell Charles to look somewhere else."

"Fine. Quick question though... I drove down, and its getting late. I don't want to drive back in the dark..."

She knew what was coming next.

"You can stay on the couch."

Bobby smiled and leapt over the top of the large piece of furniture.

"Its nice and comfy. So... whatcha been up to?"

Anna Marie tried her best to look annoyed at his actions as well as his blunt questions, but in all honesty, she was very happy to see him. She sat in the chair across from the couch and picked up the television remote.

"Not much... the usual."

"So kicking ass?"

She laughed a little as she switched on the TV. The "usual" sure was different now.

"Ok, I guess not the usual. I've been working. A real job. Well, a number of real jobs. Had a little problem when I was working in a park out west. Got fired and moved back closer to home."

"Oh? What exactly did you do?"

"Uprooted a tree. That didn't go over too well. I was banned from the redwoods national park. They've got my picture up on the bulletin boards and everything."

"Haha! Can you do me a favor?"

"Aren't I already doing you a favor?"

"I mean, another one?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Drop the accent. It is soo not you."

"Bobby... I can't do that."

"Just for old time's sake? Please?"

"I..." She decided to humor him, knowing full well that if she didn't he would pester her mercilessly. "Ah suppose ah could drop it for a little bit. It's just that Ah'm so used to talkin' different around other people, Ah don't want t' get in th' habit of usin' it again."

Bobby clapped his hands like a little child who had just received a present.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Ah could have told you that."

Bobby just grinned. She hated it when he did that. But he was so exuberant, so... Bobby, that she couldn't really be mad at him.

"Hey, Rog—"

"Anna Marie."

"—Anna Marie?"

"Yes, Robert?"

"Got anything to eat?"

"No."

They sat in silence for awhile, staring at the television, not really watching it. Anna Marie remembered that she had been on a search for food herself when Bobby arrived. She clicked off the TV and stood up.

"Ok. Lets go get some food."

Bobby jumped up happily and followed her towards the door. Realizing that she didn't have on gloves or long sleeves, since she had planned to just sit around the house until she had to go to work, she grabbed a jacket and pair of gloves before leaving the apartment. Locking the door behind her, she headed for the stairs. Bobby trailed her closely, trying to think of a good way to get her to come back. He had been sent there with that objective, and he hated to go home empty handed. The professor had told him that it was important for the team that they get her back. Despite the publicity the X-Men had been getting from the media recently, being shown as the heroes that they tried to be, as opposed to being shown simply as mutants, the team was faltering. Certain members were struggling with their powers, some for physical reasons, others for emotional. It was because of one of those faltering members that Bobby had been sent. He knew that if he told Rogue about Gambit's condition, she would probably come back. But it wasn't something that he could tell her straight out. He had to work towards it. He didn't know what the status was between the two once she left. He knew only what Gambit mumbled about, which wasn't normally very coherent. Unless, of course, he was telling a story to the kids. Bobby smiled as he remembered Gambit's story time habits. He always told these magnificent tales of battles won, and sometimes lost, but no matter what, he always concentrated on one character in them. Rogue. She had become something of a legend to the students that arrived after her departure, and even to some of the ones that had been there prior to it. If she only knew that... Bobby was snapped out of his thoughts by Rogue's voice, _no, Anna Marie's voice_, he reminded himself.

"This ok?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

He hadn't realized it, but they had walked to a small café. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he barely remembered where he was. As they sat down in the booth, he brought himself back to reality.

"So... what's good here?"

"Just about everything... the kid's menu is on the back."

Looking up at her, he feigned offense at her comment.

"I'll have you know, I am a very mature individual!"

"Yes, Bobby. Yes, you are."

Before he could open his mouth to snap something back, the waitress appeared.

"You know what you want to drink?" She asked, snapping her bubble gum.

"Ice water"

"Can I get a milkshake? With a cherry on top?"

"Vanilla, Chocolate, or Strawberry?"

"Umm... Strawberry!"

The waitress walked away, and Anna Marie started laughing.

"Yeah, Bobby. You're real mature."

"What? A guy's not allowed to order a milkshake?"

"With a cherry on top!!" She mocked his enthusiasm, glad once again that he came to visit. It had been awhile since she had been around any of her "old" friends. In fact, the last time had been at work, she was working the security for a fashion show, and who should be there to model, but Betsy Braddock. It had surprised her pleasantly, and she had even "broken character" to talk to her. She remembered Betsy's shock as she heard someone whisper "Hey there, shugah" in her ear. It took her a minute, but once she realized who it was, they had a blast. Betsy ended up staying for the whole weekend.

"Yeah, well I like milkshakes..."

"Ah know, Bobby." She blinked as she realized that she had dropped the fake accent. It had been over two years since she had done that, she had gotten so used to using it in public. Bobby noticed it too, and he grinned.

"Can I call you 'Rogue' again, then?"

"Not funny."

"Well, I thought it was."

Just then, Bobby's cell phone rang.

"Uh, excuse me."

He flipped it open and answered it.

"Y-ello? Hey, Lo-lo. Yes, I know how lucky I am that you aren't here to slice me to bits for calling you that. Huh? Oh, she's right here. No, I haven't told her about... hang on."

He stood up and walked out to the sidewalk to finish his phone call. When he came back, the waitress had delivered their drinks, and he had a smile back on his face.

"Sorry, you know Logan, always calling at all hours of the—"

"What haven't you told me?"

Bobby was hoping that he wouldn't have to tell her this. At least not this bluntly.

"Well, the reason we need you to come back... its not because of the teaching situation. I mean, we do need teachers, but there's more. You see, Gambit's been kind of under the weather lately..."

"What does that mean?"

"Ever since you left, he's been kind of... off. For about the past year, he's been getting worse. On missions, he can hardly concentrate. He spends more time in your room. I think it's just sunk in that you might not be coming back. On top of that, he got sick a few weeks ago. After our last mission. We don't know what it is exactly, but the big fuzzy doctor suggested that you might be able to help. So here I am."

She didn't know what to say. She had never meant for her leaving to hurt anyone, especially Remy. And now it sounded like he was really in trouble.

"Rogue... I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm not returning without you. You owe it to him to at least go and talk to the professor."

The waitress came back, ready to take their orders. Anna Marie looked up at her, tears starting to form, and requested the check.

Five minutes later, they were out on the sidewalk.

"So are you coming?"

"You know the answer to that, Bobby. I have to."

Bobby nodded. He pointed to a parking lot across the street.

"I'm parked over there. Anything you want to get before we go?"

Instead of answering, Anna Marie did something that she had promised herself three years ago she would not do again. She picked Bobby up and flew off towards New York.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Sort of. :-)  



	4. home again

DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine. They belong to marvel. lucky basta...yeah.

NOTE: for some reason, it wont let me italicize some things, or use other symbols, so sorry in advance...

* * *

The air was whipping past his ears faster than he could remember it ever going before. He felt as if he were a bullet, speeding out of a gun. More than anything, he wanted to tell her to slow down, but he knew that if he opened his mouth, she was likely to let go of him. He was just extra weight after all. So he remained still. In a manner of speaking. Not like he could really move if he wanted to. He had been rather unceremoniously slung over her shoulder, and his head was resting on her back. He propped himself up on his elbows, trying to get more comfortable.

_Well, at least the view isn't that bad_, he thought.

"If you're staring at my ass, Ah swear, Ah'll drop ya."

"Yes ma'am...speaking of dropped, nice accent."

He felt her grip on his legs loosen significantly, and he grabbed onto the back of her shirt for dear life.

"Kidding! I was kidding!"

She tightened her hold again and sped on.

"Are we there yet?"

"No. And when we get there, you're not to tell anyone who ah am. If anyone asks, Ah'm just Kurt's sister. That's all."

"Ok. But Jean will know. She'll tell Scott, and he's such a gossip..."

"Can it, Bobby."

He complied. Within minutes, they were at the front door of the mansion. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Just her luck, they had arrived in-between classes. The entryway was flooded with children. One particularly small girl spotted them and came running.

"Mr. Drake!!"

Bobby squatted to hug the small child, who then turned and looked up at Rogue.

"Whozzat?"

"Um, Kayla, this is Anna Marie. She's Mr. Wagner's sister. Anna Marie, this is Kayla. She's one of my students."

"Hi, lady. How come you're not blue?"

Before she could answer, a loud "BAMF" exploded nearby, and Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler, was standing next to Bobby.

"Bobby, Herr Professor wants to see you immediately. He says to..." He trailed off as he noticed the woman standing in front of him. Despite her changes, he still recognized her. "Mein Gott... Rogue?"

She smiled, starting to wonder whatever possessed her to leave in the first place, and told him, "Don't use that name."

Kurt was slightly taken aback, but nodded. "He wants to see you too. Before you do anything else."

She had been hoping to get to the med lab as soon as she could, but she had no choice but to see the professor. She started walking towards the stairs. As Bobby began to follow, the little girl tugged at his sleeve.

"Did he call her 'Rogue?' Like Mister LeBeau's Ro—"Bobby cut her off before she could finish the question.

"No, Kayla... you know those are just stories..."

As he walked up the stairs, he could tell that the small child wasn't convinced.

Welcome home

Rogue stopped halfway up the stairs. It had been so long since she had been spoken to that way. Wile she was stopped, Bobby caught up with her.

"I take it the professor couldn't wait thirty more seconds to see you again either?"

She smiled and kept on walking. Standing in front of the wooden door of the office, she reached out slowly to grab the doorknob. Before she could open the door, however, it swung open on its own and she was greeted by the smirking face of Wolverine.

"You still smell the same, kid." He said as he breezed past her and into the corridor. She made a face at him and walked into the office. It was just as she remembered it, the bookshelves lining the walls, the deep red carpet. The rich wooden desk. And the professor. He certainly looked the same.

"Bobby, I'll talk with you later. I'd like some time with Anna Marie first."

As Bobby left the office, she faced the professor for the first time since her hasty departure three years before.

"I'm sorry, Professor... I'm sorry I left."

"You left because you felt you had to. I do not hold it against you. Please, have a seat."

She sat down in front of the desk, relieved that he did not hate her for what she had done.

"Can I see him?" As quickly as that relief had come to her, it was overshadowed by worry as she remembered why exactly she had returned.

"Yes. But not today. Once you've settled back in, you may see him."

She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"I cannot risk having you come back into his life only to leave again without giving a reason. If you do that, he will be better off not seeing you at all."

She closed her mouth, she knew he was right. Nodding, she stood up.

"Where will I be staying?"

"Your room. It's all made up for you."

She thanked the professor, left the office, and headed towards the wing of the house that contained the team members' bedrooms. She took a deep breath as she turned the knob and opened the door to what used to be her room.


	5. A part of the team

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. The characters, that is.

* * *

The room was exactly as she had left it, save the ashtray full of stubbed out cigarette butts by the window. She walked over to her dresser, and ran her hand over the wood. There wasn't even any dust. She walked over to the window and opened it. The cool air rushed in, causing the curtains to billow.

_I knew the professor said the room had been made up for me, but this is insane_, she thought, as she sank down on the cushion of the window seat.

"No kidding."

The voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned around.

"Jean!" She hadn't expected her friend to be standing there, although she should have. Jean was always the first to know when someone arrived in the house.

"Hey Rogue. Glad to see you're back... Plan on staying this time?"

"As of now, I do... Bobby told me that something was wrong with Remy, but no one will tell me what. I'm not allowed to see him or anything either..." she trailed off as her eyes rested on the ashtray near the window. "Did he..."

"What, keep this room? Yes. Wouldn't let anyone near it. He was so sure that you were coming back. Then, he got sick. I don't know that he still thinks you're returning. In fact, I'm sure he thinks you're gone for good."

"What?"

"About a week ago. His illness took a turn for the worse. Hank and I were taking shifts monitoring him. From what I heard him say in his dreams, he thinks you've left forever."

Rogue turned away from her friend. Her plan had never been to leave forever. And she had not wanted to hurt Remy at all, let alone cause him this much pain. Just the opposite. She had hoped that by leaving, she would enable Remy to live a better life.

"It's all my fault."

Jean didn't know what to say. She had expected to break this kind of news to the woman she remembered, not the one that stood before her now. She barely recognized her, but from what Bobby said, this façade could be broken. She knew that before Rogue could see Remy again, she would have to be comfortable once again as herself. She would have to leave the "Anna Marie" version of herself behind.

"There's a team meeting in half an hour. I hope you'll be there."

As the door closed to the room and she was left alone again, she walked over to the dresser. The contents of the drawers were the same. In the same order as they had been before, the clothes refreshingly familiar. She pulled out a clean shirt and changed into it. The one she had worn there had gotten sweaty and gross on the fly over. She threw the dirty shirt into the hamper, and opened up the bottom drawer of her dresser, grabbling a clean pair of pants. As she changed, her eyes wandered over to her closet. Once she was wearing clean bottoms, she walked to it, slowly opening the door. There, hanging neatly waiting to be used, were her uniforms. She reached out to touch one of them, and felt the fabric between her fingers. Suddenly, it seemed as if she hadn't been gone at all. She looked at her watch and was startled to find that 20 minutes had passed. She tugged on her shoes and put on a pair of gloves, then headed towards the study.

Team meetings had been held in Xavier's study for as long as she could remember. Each member of the team had their place that they would stand or sit, nobody was ever assigned a place, they just seemed to assign themselves. Xavier would always sit behind his desk, with Scott and Jean to his right, Scott usually sitting on the desk itself. Ororo Monroe, or Storm, usually sat in the chair to the left of the desk, with Logan pacing behind her. Two couches, one on each side of the desk, and three overstuffed chairs completed the circle. Rogue usually planted herself in the middle chair, with Gambit to her left. The chair to her right had remained empty, unless Dr. Hank McCoy, aka Beast, decided to make an appearance. Nightcrawler and Bobby claimed the couches, and were usually sprawled out on them.

Normally, the circle in the middle of the study had made her feel welcome. As she walked into the room this time, however, it reminded her of a group therapy meeting. The professor was at his desk, working on something or other, and no one else had arrived yet, so she silently sank into her usual seat, noting that there were two extra chairs added.

_Great, _she thought_, looks like there are going to be more people here to witness my return. Its going to be hard enough explaining myself to my friends, let alone strangers._

Just then the door opened behind her and the rest of the team began entering the room. She picked up a book nearby and pretended to be engrossed in it, hiding for some reason. Peering over the top of the book, she saw Jean and Scott walk over to their seats, Scott too immersed in some report to notice her, and Jean giving her a smile. Shortly after, Kurt teleported onto his couch and stretched out. Next, a huge man walked in and sat on the couch that Bobby had normally occupied. Rogue had never seen him before. As she was examining him from behind her book, a fuzzy blue hand reached from behind her and took the book. Looking up, she saw Dr. McCoy, grinning at her. He took the seat to her right, and looked at the cover of the book.

"I had no idea you were into antique milk glass..."

"There's lots of things you don't know, Henry" she responded good-naturedly.

"Aint that the truth" came a grunt from inside the doorway. Logan had arrived, and he was as chipper as ever. He walked over towards the window and stood, staring out of it.

"Our little ray of sunshine" Ororo walked into the room, looking as radiant as ever, truly the goddess she was. "Its good to have you back Rogue. We've missed you."

While they were talking, a woman in her late teens walked in and took a seat in the chair next to the massive man. In the front of the room, Cyclops cleared his throat and everybody sat down.

"We're about ready to start. We're just waiting for Jubilee and..."

A loud voice in the hallway finished his sentence.

"BOBBY!"

Moments later, a young Asian woman ran into the room, holding a pair of frosted-over sunglasses. Noticing that the meeting had started, she quietly apologized and found an open seat. Moments later, Bobby came in, still laughing, and threw himself in a chair. Cyclops did not look amused, as he continued talking.

"Anyway. The first order of business is introductions. As some of you may have noticed, there is someone, um, new, here. Most of you recognize her, but for those of you who don't this is Rogue."

The three team members with whom she was not familiar all looked shocked. The woman whom she assumed was Jubilee spoke first.

"Wait. Rogue? As in—" Scott hated to be interrupted, and continued to speak over her.

"Rogue, as you all know, was a member of the team up until three years ago, when she left. In her absence, we have gained three members." He pointed first to the gigantic man on the couch. "This is Colossus. He joined about three weeks after you left. Next to him is Shadowcat, who was enrolled at the school at the time of your departure, but hadn't yet begun class. Last, but not least, is Jubilee. She also joined within the year. I'm sure that the three of you can meet 'formally' later. Next, we have a new schedule for the danger room. Everyone will be responsible for running at least 2 simulations by themselves per week. Make sure that you schedule them through me and also that you have a spotter to work the controls. We will also have team sessions Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 8:30 am. Weekends the danger room will be open to the high school level kids, and we will take turns running sims with them. As of right now, our schedule looks pretty clear, mission-wise. The brotherhood has been fairly quiet, and there are no immediate threats. As most of you know, tonight is the homecoming dance. The ballroom is ready, and the students are all excited. Some of them are too excited. We'll be having dinner at 6:45, in the main dining room. Then the high schoolers are welcome to go to the dance. The younger students will be permitted to hang out in the rec rooms and common areas, but will not be permitted to go to the dance. I have a schedule made up of who is going to monitor what and where. Once you get that from me, you are free to go."

He passed a stack of schedules around the room, and everybody took one. The meeting having ended, people headed towards the door, except for Scott, who turned to talk to the professor, and the three newest members who all approached Rogue. Colossus reached her first.

"Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. It's an honor to meet you. This is Kitty Pryde." He gestured towards the young woman at his side.

"Hi. I've heard so much about you... its great to put a face to the name!"

Within moments, Jubilee was standing in front of the two, smiling and extending her hand.

"Ohmygod! You're definitely not like what Gambit described. I pictured this totally different person. I guess he was embellishing his stories a little. I mean, the hair, for one. I shouldn't have believed that. That's just crazy. And he didn't say anything about glasses either."

"Well, I didn't used to wear glasses. I also—"

"Oh wow, he even lied about your voice. He's a great storyteller, I totally believed him!"

Bobby walked up behind Jubilee and tried to give Rogue a hand.

"Well, you know, she's Kurt's sister ... That family is pretty good at changing their appearances. Rogue just takes after her mother."

Rogue laughed a little at Bobby's joke, and punched him on the arm. Jubilee looked slightly confused, until she got the reference to Mystique.

"Ooooh... right. Well, I gotta go. I'll catch you later, Rogue!" She ran off and up the stairs, and Rogue took off her glasses and started to walk towards her room, Bobby walking beside her.

"Things really have changed while Ah've been gone, haven't they Bobby?"

Surprised at her sudden use of her real voice and her costume change, he was unable to make a wisecrack and instead just answered her. "Yeah, yeah they have. It's been different since the day you left. For everyone. Look, we should go get ready for dinner. I'll see you later. We both monitor the north rec. room after we eat."

"Ok, Bobby. Seeya."

She walked back to her room and took a quick shower. As she brushed her hair, she looked into the mirror.

"Maybe Ah'll just let mah roots grow out this time."

* * *

I know, I know, another teasing chapter for all the Romy fans... I almost kicked myself when I realized I'd have to make everyone (myself included) wait at least until next chapter.  
  
Don't forget to review!  



	6. visit with an old friend

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. You should know that by now.

* * *

Dinner was rather uneventful. Rogue was introduced as Anna Marie, which immediately caused the corner of the room where the young girl, Kayla, and her friends were sitting to erupt in whispers. Other than that, Jubilee's constant banter and questioning made it hard for Rogue to really concentrate on her thoughts.

"So yesterday, when Jean and I went to the mall, there was this great sale at the Gap."

"Mm-hmm?"

"I love that store. I love the mall."

"Oh?"

"Did you know I lived in a mall for a while?"

"No"

"I did. Then I came here. Why are you wearing gloves?"

"My mut--"

"Is it true you can't touch anyone?"

"Yes"

"That's gotta suck. What does it feel like when--"

Rogue couldn't handle any more of it. She stood up mid-sentence, picking up her plate and heading to the kitchen. Handing the plate to the student who was washing the dishes that night, she was faced with another question.

"Uh, excuse me... I heard from one of my friends that you're Rogue. Is it true?"

She raised her gloved hands and her eyebrows in unison.

"You've heard the stories. What do YOU think, sugah?"

The sudden spray of the water from the hose in the teenager's hand answered her question. She walked out of the dining hall and started towards the recreation room. On her way, Jean's voice telepathically flooded her head.

"_To the left."_

She turned her head to see an open doorway. Smiling at Jean's cryptic message, she walked in to see what her friend wanted.

"Ah have to get to my post. Whaddaya want?"

The room was dark, the only light coming in from the window. Rogue reached to the wall to find the light switch, and when she did, she was surprised to find the room empty. Jean was nowhere to be seen. She was just about to project mentally the most vulgar appreciation of Jean's instructions, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she came nose to nose with Jean, who looked angry.

"What? What's going on?"

"Nothing... just practicing for later, when I have to calm people down after the dance."

"Your sense of humor ain't that great, Jeanie."

"I hang out with Scott, what do you expect?"

They both laughed a little bit, before Rogue got back to business.

"So what exactly is this about?"

"Movies."

"Excuse me?"

"Movies." She pointed to the wall behind Rogue, where a huge collection of DVDs filled a bookcase. "You get to decide which ones they can choose from to watch tonight in the rec. room.

"That's a lot of pressure there, Jean. Can't Bobby decide?"

"Sure...if you want to watch Tom Green movies all night. And believe me, after a certain point, all you'll really be able to do is watch the movies. "

"Point taken. Alright." She grabbed 'The Matrix', 'Ferris Bueller's day off', 'The Goonies', and 'Labyrinth'.

"That enough?"

"How about one more, just for good measure? And to make Bobby think you care." Jean held up 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'.

"Excellent. That it?"

Jean nodded.

"Thanks, Jean. I'll see you later" She left the room, turning the light out as she left, and closing the door.

"_You haven't changed."_

She put a chair under the doorknob for good measure, and walked towards the rec. room again, dvds in hand. She turned around at the door of the rec. room, just in time to see the chair shake and finally fly against the opposite side of the hall, shattering into many pieces and scaring the students who were now streaming out of the dining hall. Rogue laughed as she went into the room and laid the movies on the table. Plopping herself on the couch, she picked up the remote control and started flipping through the channels. Students entered the room, some of them noticing her, most just going about their business. As the room began to fill, Bobby came in, dropping ice cubes down the backs of whomever was in his way. He hopped over the back of the couch and grabbed for the movies.

"Jean told me you picked some up...ooh! Bill and Ted!" His face lit up and he ran to the dvd player with the disc. Rogue had the sudden feeling that she would be monitoring him as much as she would be monitoring the kids. Just then, another group of students walked into the room, crowding around one boy, who had their full attention.

"I swear, she said that. Just like in the stories Gambit tells. She called me Sugar."

"Man, you're lying. That chick ain't real."

"She's real. She was wearing gloves. And long sleeves. You saw her. Its hot out. Why would she be wearing long sleeves?"

"Maybe she's got some skin mutation. Like the rest of her family."

By that point, Bobby had returned to the couch and heard most of the conversation. He turned around. "Why don't you just ask her yourself?" he gestured to Rogue. "I'm sure she'd be able to answer you best."

_Maybe I won't have to watch him after all_, she thought, as she turned around to face the group of students.

"Or Ah could take off one of mah gloves and shake your hand. That would answer your question too, wouldn't it...SUGAH?"

The entire group went quiet, and the triumphant smile of the dishwashing boy made her smile.

"Now are ya'll going to stand there all night or come and watch Bobby's stupid movie?"

She turned around and grabbed the remote from Bobby's hand, pressing the play button.

............

The rest of the night went without incident. The movie was actually better than she had remembered it being, and the students were a lot quieter and better behaved than she remembered children and teenagers to be. It wasn't until the room was almost empty, and Bobby was asleep and drooling a bit on the couch, that she started to remember the reason she had come back. She felt the guilt coming on, the same guilt that she had every time she thought about her leaving the institute.

"Hey. Y'all keep an eye on 'ol Ice-face here would ya? I've got go go somewhere."

The students nodded, and she walked to the window of the rec. room, throwing open the sash and jumping out, falling for a split second before swooping down and back up, landing gracefully on the roof. She could hear the voices from the room below her.

"Holy shit! I thought she was going to fall for a second there!"

"I wonder where she went?"

"Someone shut the wondow. Its cold in here."

"That's because Mr. Drake is having a bad dream."

"So wake him up"

"You do it. You're the one wearing the sweater."

"Ugh. Shut up you two, I'll --"

The voices got farther and farther away, as she walked across the vast roof, towards her favorite spot. She settled down and stretched out her legs, leaning against a chimney and looking out over the lake, the stars reflecting off of its glassy surface. She remembered a night just like this one, three years before, when she had been reflecting up on the roof. She looked over to the corner of the roof and imagined that night, how Remy had popped his slightly tipsy head over the gutter to invite her back to the party. She remembered how hard it had been to write the letter, and how much harder it was to leave it next to Remy's bed and sneak out of the mansion. As tears started to form in her eyes, she stood up. She just couldn't stand it any longer. She had made the wrong choice, leaving. She hated herself for it. And she knew that she wouldn't make it again. She flew off of the roof and around the mansion, back to the window she came out of, just as one of the students was about to close it, breezing past him and jetting into the hallway, not bothering to land until she was in front of the elevator. She pushed the button and waited for it to come, hoping that none of the other adults would see her heading down to the lower levels. As she entered the elevator, she heard Scott's voice approaching. Luckily, though, the doors slid shut before he could see who was on the lift.

The doors re-opened to the polished metal hallway of the mansion's lower level, and Rogue stepped off of the elevator and into the long corridor. Her footsteps echoed as she walked towards the med-bay. She hesitated at the door, but took a deep breath to reassure herself. She pushed the door open, startled at first at how dark it was in the room. Peering around some of Hank's machinery, she spied the door to the second exam room slightly ajar, with a bit of light coming from behind it. Hank himself was nowhere to be found, so she proceeded to walk towards the door, her resolve fading with every step. A weak voice from inside the room made her freeze in her place.

"Henri? Dat you?"

The words hit her. Hard. She hadn't heard his voice in three years. She just shut down. Physically and mentally. It was all she could do to remember to breathe, something which she was evidently doing very loudly.

"Henri? You ok?"

She still couldn't move, but her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"_Merde,_ now you hearing t'ings, Remy."

She was glad to hear that he still referred to himself in the third person. That had been one of the first things that she really noticed about him. Her courage had somehow returned, to the point where she was able to walk again. She approached the door, and put her hand on the knob.

"Ok. He may be lyin' in dis bed, not doin' much movin', but Remy still able to hear you."

She knew that there was no escaping it now, it had been her decision to come down now, she was even defying what she was told to do. She took another deep breath and pushed the door open, walking into the small room.

The room was very sterile looking, a hospital bed along the wall to the left of the door, with a big-screen TV across the room from it. The low table to the right of the door was covered in flowers, and the bedside table was entirely hidden under homemade cards from the students.

The door and the bed were in such a way that Remy was unable to see her. She walked up behind him and stood next to the bed. She put her gloved hand over his folded hands and looked into his eyes. Once he recognized her, which didn't take more than half a second, his face froze. He was unable to even blink, but a single tear streamed down his cheek. Rogue couldn't think of anything to say, so she put on the best smile that she could muster, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey there, Swamp Rat"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! The Romy-ness has started. next chapter, I'll up the Romy factor more, obviously. But only if everyone is nice and gives me reviews.  
  
reviews! reviews! reviews! : )  



	7. a favor

DISCLAIMER: I dont own these people. But it would be pretty cool if I did.

* * *

Hank McCoy was a man of science. That's not to say that he didn't enjoy social interaction from time to time, but he was much more comfortable in the lab. This night, in particular, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of his chaperoning duties and down at his computer, in the sterile environment of the med bay. As the students at the dance slowly left, he was given the ok by Scott to head back to the solace of his workstation. As he approached the lab, however, he sensed that something was wrong. The open door of the exam room confirmed it. His patient had a visitor. A quick peek into the room answered the second question. Henry smiled. He knew that she wasn't going to be waiting until she had permission to go down there, but he hadn't anticipated her doing it so soon. He crossed the room and went into his office, closing the door behind him.

...............

The silence in the room was deafening. The two southerners, who both had a habit of talking just to hear themselves talk, were suddenly mute. After what seemed like an eternity, Remy broke the silence.

"Dis another dream?"

"No, Ah'm here, Remy."

"Dat's what you said de last time you was in my dreams."

"No, Ah didn't. Ah'm really here. This isn't a dream."

"Non. You teasing Remy."

She sighed. Even when he was stuck in bed, he was stubborn. She pulled a chair up next to the bed, noticing that he was eyeing her suspiciously.

"Remy! Cut it out. It's me. Ah swear."

"Je ne vous crois pas"

"Why? Why don't you believe me?" She was frustrated beyond belief, and starting to wonder why she even bothered to come back. She stood up and absent-mindedly looked at the large collection of flowers and cards against the wall.

Minutes passed before Remy once again broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Roguey?"

"Yeah, sugah?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"I... ah didn't. Ah mean... well ah guess ah did, but ah didn't mean ta...Remy..."

She trailed off, unable to even remember the reason, but remembering vividly all of the pain she put herself through in doing it, then looking at Gambit's pale form in the bed and imagining how much worse it must have been for him. She collapsed into the chair next to the bed and cried.

"You never done that in Remy's other dreams."

She looked up at him, her tear-stained cheeks glistening.

"Ah'm so sorry."

"You're really here, non?"

"Ah'm really here."

"You leaving again?"

"No"

"Do me a favor, cher?"

"Anything."

"Go to Remy's room 'n get me some clean clothes? Dis gown is riding up Remy's—"

"I get the idea. Ah'll be right back, hon."

She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the door open about halfway. She hadn't expected him to forgive her at all, let alone right away. She was only half paying attention, when she stepped into the hallway and almost ran into Logan, who seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey, kid. Watch where you're goin'."

"Sorry Logan... mah mind was...somewhere else."

"I take it you were just with Gumbo?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't happen to see any kids hanging around down here did you?"

"Nope." She really wasn't in the mood for answering questions, even though she knew that Logan was just trying to make conversation. They walked towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive in silence, boarding it and pressing their separate buttons.

"You know... I spent all those years warning LeBeau that if he hurt you, I'd kill him."

The elevator doors slid open and Logan stepped through them, turning to make a final remark just as they slid shut again.

"Never once thought that I might have been threatening the wrong one of you."

The words stung, but she knew that they were true. Logan had always looked out for her, he was quite over protective at times. Her leaving shattered part of the illusion he had of her. It made Logan realize that she was not the little girl that he told himself that she was, that she was in fact a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions. It seemed as if he was the last one to realize that.

Rogue walked down the hallway to her room and opened the desk drawer. There, tucked in its usual place, was the key to Remy's room. She walked back out into the hallway and to the other wing of the house. Reaching the door, she turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. The room was as neat as ever, everything in its proper place. On the dresser stood a framed picture from the Christmas before she left. She picked it up and remembered how happy she had been then. Some of the students who had nowhere to go over the break were feeling down in the dumps, so Gambit had gone out and rented a Santa costume and showed up unexpected, actually crawling in through the chimney. They had taken a picture of her sitting on "Santa's" lap, and Remy said that she looked as happy as he had ever seen her in that picture. She had been happy. Setting the frame back down on the dresser, she opened the drawer, exposing the stacks of identical jeans. She never understood that. No matter what the "in" fashion was, Remy always bought the exact same jeans. She picked up a pair and threw them on the bed, opening the next drawer and pulling out a gray t-shirt. She grabbed the clothes and headed to the door, turning around and grabbing a clean pair of boxers as an afterthought. As she closed the drawer again and walked towards the door, she looked down at the clothes in her hands, realizing that she had inadvertently picked up the underwear that she had gotten him for his birthday one year. She had been dragged to the mall by Jean, and stopped into a novelty gifts store. They had caught her eye immediately. They were white, with "I have a HUGE, GIGANTIC, ENORMOUS...need for attention" written on the front. She remembered at the party that they had thrown for him, when he opened them, he had smiled and shot her one of his looks, holding them up for all to see and saying loudly, "You would know, Rogue, chere." A few people laughed. Scott had looked shocked, and Wolverine had suddenly become very hostile towards the Cajun. She smiled as she stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She heard voices coming from around the corner, students who were trying to sneak out after curfew.

"Dude... Logan's downstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He's there. But he's in his room. He'll still smell us though."

"So we steer clear of his room. The rest of the house is clear though, right?"

"Yeah, except for one that I cant recognize"

"Where?"

She figured that the one was psi-scanning the mansion, and decided to have a little fun.

"Ah'm right here."

She stepped around the corner and both of the students froze in fear.

"Don't worry none about me, sugah. Just thought Ah'd mention that the drain pipe on the south side of the building in this corridor is the easiest to climb."

"Wha?"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Ah got a ornery Cajun to attend to."

"Thanks, men... tell Gambit we miss having him teach shop."

She turned around and headed back to the elevator.

"Will do."

As she made her way down the hallway, she heard the students whispering excitedly as they headed towards the window.

"Told you she was here. Pay up."

"Dude. Not cool."

She shook her head and boarded the elevator. When she walked back into the medlab, Beast was there, doing some sort of experiment.

"Hey, Hank... I, um..."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

She was relieved that the doctor was going to be quiet about her visiting. She knew it was only a matter of time before word got back to the professor; it was hard keeping secrets from the most powerful telepath in the world. She walked back into the small exam room and tossed the clothes on the bed.

"Ah saw two of your little friends. They say they miss you."

"Were dey headed outta de mansion after curfew?" He picked up his clothes and began to pull off the gown. Rogue turned and faced the wall, suddenly interested once again in the collection of flowers.

"Yep, you taught them well."

"Only de best. But you already be knowin' dat, no?" He struggled to pull on his pants while still lying down.

"Yeah, Rem... You need a hand?" She was hoping that the answer was no. She didn't really feel entirely comfortable with him. But no such luck.

"You don' mind?"

"Uh, naw..." She walked over to the bed and lifted him up, holding him at his waist just above the ground. He pulled up the pants and buttoned them and she set him back down on the bed.

"T'anks, Roguey."

"Sure." She circled the bed and sat back down in the chair. An uncomfortable silence passed again, and she decided to break it this time.

"So...what now?"

"Dunno... you got a car?"

"Ah...um... flew in."

"Oh. Well... you wanna take the jeep?"

"An' go where?"

"Dere's gotta be a diner dat's open 24 hours."

"You allowed to leave?"

"Don' t'ink so. But dat never stopped us before, did it?"

"Remy, you can't even put yer own pants on. Ya shouldn't be leaving the house."

Gambit didn't seem to hear her, but instead continued talking about his plans, which he had obviously thought out very well.

"De professor has all o' his old chairs in de closet around de corner. Remy can use one 'o dem."

He always was impossible.

* * *

Well... there's a bit of a start. Thanks for all of the reviews, and keep them coming. Also a special thanks to everyone over at the forums for helping me answer the age-old question... Boxers or Briefs? (the answer, by the way, is both. Briefs when "on the job" and Boxers when not in uniform.)  
  
Review review review! I'll try to get the next chapter up asap...  



	8. new uniforms

DISCLAIMER: the x-men do not belong to me. no need to rub it in.

* * *

Getting out of the mansion undetected was not an easy thing to do. Even if you were able to bypass the numerous security features, you still had a number of telepaths monitoring the comings and goings of the house. It was even harder to do when one of the people sneaking out was in a wheelchair and, as Rogue soon learned, prone to coughing fits. It was during one such fit, just outside the elevator on the main floor of the mansion, when Rogue changed her mind.

"We ain't goin'."

"Why not?"

"You are in no condition to leave the house. Ah shouldn't have even brought you out of the medlab. Ah'm in deep enough shit around here as it is. We're goin' back downstairs."

"No. We gonna go to de diner and get some coffee. Den we—"His sentence was cut off as he started to cough again. Rogue turned the wheelchair around and hit the button for the elevator. Remy finally regained his composure once they were inside.

"Do we have to go back to de lab? Remy's been cooped up in there for two months now. And Henri isn't de best at de conversation."

"Remy. You're too sick to leave the house."

"Den we don' leave de house."

"Everyone's asleep here. We can't just waltz around th' place making noise. Ah'm not even supposed to have peeked in on you. If ah get caught with you around the house, Ah'm in for it."

"Den we go to sleep. Tomorrow, we do something fun."

"Ah have a danger room session tomorrow."

"You back one day 'n Scooter's already riding you?"

"He's got three years to make up for, ah suppose."

They made their way back into the medlab in silence, neither one really wanting to address the three years of which she spoke. Once they got back into Remy's room, Rogue lifted him back onto the bed.

"You wanna put the gown back on, sugah?"

"Non... I'll just sleep in my clothes."

"At least take off your jeans."

"Is dat what dis is all about? Getting Remy's pants off?"

"You wish, swamp rat."

She helped him off with his pants and sat down in the chair next to the bed, picking up the remote control.

"Wonder if there's anything good on TV?"

"At dis hour? Mostly infomercials."

She flipped through the channels and settled on 'Scooby Doo'. As the cartoon caper played out, they both slowly fell asleep, neither having realized just how tired the day's events had made them.

When Dr. McCoy walked in to check on his patient before turning in for the night, or morning, as the case was, he found the two of them fast asleep, Rogue's head up against the side of the bed, Gambit holding her gloved hand. As he turned off the television and the light, he noticed something else that he hadn't seen in the house for well over a year. Gambit was smiling.

...............

The morning arrived much too early, just as it always did. Rogue felt a gentle but firm hand shaking her out of her slumber, and she groggily opened her eyes to find herself face to face with the professor.

"If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your training session."

"Professor... Ah..."

"Don't worry about it. Your new uniform is hanging by the locker rooms."

"Thank you."

She stood up and turned to the door, peeking back to see that Gambit was still asleep before she left. She walked out into the hallway and stopped in front of the large uniform cases. Instead of the array of brightly colored spandex that she was used to seeing, a neat line of almost identical black leather uniforms stood in front of her.

"How do you like them?" a voice came from behind her, "Scott thought that we were too disorganized looking."

"Jean, ya might want to try and knock some sense into that boy. These things look as stiff as he is."

"Tell me about it." She reached in front of Rogue and accessed a keypad, which made one of the uniform panels slide out. Walking over to it, she removed the uniform from its case and handed it to Rogue.

"He let us pick out own colors, though... I got you the green one."

Surely enough, the highlights on the black costume were all done in green.

"Aw, thanks sugah. Ah'll be sure to remember that when ah'm squeaking into battle."

Ten minutes later, she was standing in the Danger Room's control booth, speaking to Cyclops through the intercom.

"Why can't ah train again?"

"You haven't been here. You haven't been in any situation that would call for your abilities in three years. They have not been exercised. You are not r—"

"Okay, ah get it. No need to get your panties in a twist."

Before Cyclops was able to retort, she pressed the button and started the simulation. As she watched her teammates from behind the glass, she couldn't help but feel jealous. The whirring sound of the elevator caused her to turn around. The professor wheeled himself towards the glass, and she sunk into the control center's chair.

"Hey, Chuck."

"Rogue."

"So... how's Remy doing?"

"He's still asleep. Hank thinks that he'll probably be out until around noon."

"Nobody's really told me what's wrong with him. Think you could let me in?"

"The intention was never to keep you out of the loop. You brought that on yourself. As for his condition, however, we are not entirely sure. We've run numerous tests on him, and they have all come back negative. Most likely, his current state was not brought about because of something physical."

"Somehow, that don't surprise me. How come ya'll don't know for sure?"

"Remy's mind has always been incredibly hard to penetrate. His mental guards were high to begin with, and after you left, they became even higher. We could tell, however, that he wasn't the same. None of us understood why you left, but we've come to accept it. Remy, I believe, realized it fully around the time his health deteriorated to the point of it being necessary for him to reside in the medlab. It drained him so much. Now that you're back, I'm not sure how long it will be until he is back on his feet again."

"Is he allowed ta leave the lab?"

"You mean, like he did last night?"

"You know about that?"

"Rogue. You'd have been more surprised if I hadn't."

"True. But yeah, like last night. He wanted t' go get some coffee or somethin' at a diner. Said he hates bein' all cooped up."

"Understandably. Yes, he may leave. But keep a close eye on him. Too much activity after such a long period of inactivity may be harmful."

"Professor?"

"Yes"

"Why do you still trust me? After all ah've done, after ah've left, abandoned the team. After what ah did to him? Even Logan doesn't trust me anymore."

"Rogue. Know this. I have always trusted you. I have not always trusted some of your actions, true, but I have always trusted you. And seeing that Remy still trusts you, I don't understand how I could not. The fact that you dropped everything and came back at a moments notice when you were needed, the fact that you disobeyed my orders and went to see him, the fact that you are sitting here, having this conversation with me. You have earned my trust time and time again."

"Thank you, Chuck..."

"No, Rogue. Thank you."

"Ah'd hug you, but this outfit just may have frozen me in this seat."

"No need. And next time, I'll let Jean Design the uniforms again."

"Good idea."

* * *

A/N: Well... that was a quick update. But don't expect them all to be like that. Thanks for all the reviews and remember... the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update soon. So review away.  
  
Did I mention that I wanted you to leave a review?  
  



	9. talking

DISCLAIMER: The x-men ARE mine, I DO own them, and I WILL sue anyone who mentions them without my permission. aand scene I obviously dont own them.

* * *

After the training session, the other team members had to get ready for their duties teaching and whatnot, and Rogue was free to go back to the med lab. When she got there, she was surprised to see Gambit awake, playing solitaire.

"Mornin' sunshine."

"Bonjour, Roguey. Nice clothes."

She hadn't taken off her uniform, since she wanted to try her hardest to break it in, a task, which according to Jean, was a mammoth undertaking.

"Thanks. So what do ya wanna do today?"

"Go back to my own room."

"You'd have to take that one up with Hank, sugah."

"Non... you just wheel me up dere. Easy."

"Ah'd hate to add 'abduction of an obviously incapacitated man' to my list of infractions. It's hard enough walkin' around here as it is."

"Din' know you knew big words like dat, chere."

"Ya want me t' slap you. That's gotta be it."

"Remy don' mind getting a little rough."

She sighed. "If Ah take you upstairs will ya shut up?"

"Non, probably not."

"Lets go."

Fifteen minutes, one pair of pants, and about twenty wisecracks later, they were sneaking out of the med lab.

"Remy feels underdressed."

"Is that so?"

"Oui. Why don' we go get his uniform so he can match?"

"Because Rogue thinks that Remy is hard enough to get into a pair of jeans let alone tight leather."

"Ah. Rogue has a point."

"She knows."

Their conversations, although seemingly warm (in their own strange way), were lacking. Neither of them truly felt comfortable with the other, and so they just seemed to say what was expected of them, rather than what they actually felt. Even after she had left him to die in Antarctica, they had been able to talk. Perhaps the difference lay in the fact that this time, she had left of her own free will. She had made the conscious decision to depart in the middle of the night, without so much as a warning. Remy had always thought of himself as the master thief in the house, with Storm coming in at a close second, but that night, Rogue had proven herself worthy of the title. She had stolen his life. Taken his very will to live and flown away with it in the dark. The years had gone by, and he had still refused to admit that she was gone for good. He knew that she was prone to leaving, she had left him, left the team, countless times before, but she had always returned. He waited dutifully at her window every night, hoping, knowing that she would come back into his life. It hadn't been until about two and a half years after her departure, when he had gotten the flu from one of his students and she hadn't been there to help him feel better, that he realized the finality of her actions. All of the will that he had left in him disappeared. His hope was lost. He had never felt more crushed in his entire life. When he had looked up from his hospital bed and seen her face, different as it was, looking down on him, he had been filled with such bliss, practically bursting with joy. He felt as if he could do anything again. Once the initial shock of her return had worn off, however, he realized that he would never be truly happy unless he knew why she had left. As they made their way to the elevator, he knew that it was now or never.

"Rogue?"

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Those four simple words sent a shiver down her spine. She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. She had known from the second she arrived at the mansion that she was going o have to talk about it with him. She knew that she owed it to him to talk about it. But none of that made it any easier.

"I know, Rem..."

She pushed the chair into the nearest rec. room, and closed the door, locking it behind her. Since school was in session, she figured that it would be quieter than the dorm halls. Once inside, she headed over to the couch, lifting Remy out of the chair and placing him on it. She then took a seat in one of the easy chairs nearby. She took a deep breath and stepped into the conversation that she had been dreading.

"Well, what do you want to know first?"

"You never gave Remy a reason. You just left him."

She knew that he was right, and the pain that she saw in his eyes made it hard for her to remember again, but she tried to answer as best she could.

"Ah had to. Or ah thought ah had to. Mah powers... they weren't getting any better. In fact, they were getting worse. Ah figured, the whole reason ah came here in the first place was because of them. Ah left my momma to try an' get them under control. Ah realized that it'd been more than five years and they still weren't mine to control. Ah didn't know how ah could be happy without it. Ah didn't think it was fair to you, to anyone, for me to give up on it and just be happy."

"Did it work?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have control, chere?"

"Not really"

"What does dat mean?"

"Well, ah haven't put anyone in a coma for over three years now... but ah haven't been practicin'. Ah just tried to live as normal a life as ah could, tried to forget."

"Forgettin' is de hardest t'ing in de world. Remy could've told you dat."

"Ah know. And ya did tell me that. Ah absorbed you, remember? A few times. I've got ya in mah head. F'r some reason, that just made me want t' go even more."

"Ce qui?"

"Ah don't know. Something about how you didn't want me t' go, but Ah felt ah owed it to ya. I figured out how to shut out those voices two years ago."

"Well, dat's good."

"Somewhat. Somehow, though, not having you in there made it harder to forget all of this. It felt like somethin' was missing."

"j'aussi"

It stung her, once again, to realize just how much she had affected his life. She knew that her leaving before had all been detrimental to him, but she always figured that it was because she came back, wasn't decisive. She thought that maybe if she left for good, he would move on, as she had. Of course, it hadn't really worked out that way for either of them. She was at a loss for words, so she simply stopped talking.

"You know, Roguey... You were running t'rough my head too."

She threw a pillow at him. "You can be real corny sometimes, ya know that?"

"Ah, chere, you bring out de best in me."

She shook her head a little bit and smiled at his joke. Somehow, he had the ability to return all of her quips with an equally sharp retort, something that no one else was able to do. He wasn't scared of her. As she sank back in the overstuffed chair, she realized that perhaps he was the only one who really wasn't scared of her at all. And then, for the first time in two years, she allowed his voice to speak in her head, his absorbed psyche considering and responding to her thoughts.

_Chere, Remy is terrified of you. He t'inks dat you might leave him again. Dat scares him more than anyt'ing._

"Rogue?"

She was practically frozen in the seat, the harsh truth of the words that "he" spoke seeping into her mind like a cold mountain spring. She could barely see him trying to get her attention through the tears that were slowly filling her eyes. As she blinked and they started to roll down her face, Remy lifted his hand to wipe them away with a corner of the blanket that was sitting on the couch.

"T'ought you was invulnerable, non?"

She sniffed and tried to put on the best smile that she could.

"Guess Ah ain't as much as ah used to be... But ya always had a way of getting t' me despite it."

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked at him. He was staring at her, his red eyes boring into her soul. Despite her heavy clothing, she felt naked. She felt as if he could see her for what she was, no matter what façade she tried to put on. She knew that no matter how much she tried to run, to get away, he would always know her. Hell, he had known her this time, and she had done everything in her power to change her appearance. Neither of them blinked for what seemed like an eternity. Their mutual trance was broken, though, when a _whoosh _reverberated across the room, and Kitty Pryde walked in, obviously immediately regretting having phased through that particular door.

"Um... sorry... tender moment, huh?"

Rogue shot the young woman a nasty look, which Gambit immediately countered by turning on his charm.

"Bonjour, Chat! Is dere somet'ing dat Remy can help you wit'?"

"Well, I was trying to find someone to operate the danger room for me... I have some free time, and I figured that now would be as good a time as any to get in a session. But if you guys are busy, I can try to find someone else."

"Non, don' be silly. Remy an' Roguey'll come down an' help you. Wont we, Rogue?"

She didn't look too happy about ending the conversation, but she gruffly complied and stood up, grabbing the wheelchair and pulling it up to the couch, ready to put Gambit back in. Instead, she decided that, since he had agreed to end their little talk, he would have to be uncomfortable for awhile. She pushed the chair into the corner and heaved him up over her shoulder.

"Woah, chere... easy on de family jewels? Remy don' t'ink he can steal himself anot'er set of dose."

She smiled and headed towards the door, making sure to brush his head dangerously close to the doorjamb as she exited.

* * *

A/N: Well, there we go. Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter... You know the drill, reviewing makes the world go round. or...something like that. Yeah. but review. :)  



	10. danger room

DISCLAIMER: They still aren't mine.

* * *

The walls seemed to shiver, and then they were suddenly in a different place.

"The Mall, Remy?"

She should have known that he would play around. Rogue and Kitty were standing in the well-lit upper walkway of a large shopping centre.

"Um..."

They looked around, Kitty walking to bend over the railing and look at the lower levels and Rogue turning to figure out where exactly they were.

"That sonofabitch..."

Kitty snapped back up and turned to ask what Rogue meant, before noticing the store they were in front of. The familiar pink awning of Victoria's Secret was innocent enough, but the mannequins in the front windows forced Kitty to start to laugh, until she was glared at angrily. The mannequins, wearing next to nothing and arranged provocatively, were all mirror images of Rogue, perfectly detailed. As the real Rogue headed into the store and proceeded to smash the mannequins to splinters, Kitty tried to figure out exactly why they were in a mall. Looking once again at the lower levels, she caught a brief glimpse of someone she recognized somehow, but couldn't place exactly. The shattering of the window behind her marked Rogue's completion of her task, and her exit from the store. As she waited for her teammate to join her at the railing, she saw another figure that she immediately recognized as Fred Dukes, a.k.a. the Blob. She turned to tell Rogue that they were to fight the Brotherhood, but had barely swung around before she was beaten to the punch.

"Brotherhood's here."

"Wha? How did you know?"

"The clerk at the store ah just totaled. It was Mystique."

"You could tell that? From a hologram?"

"The holograms are all based on actual forms that she has taken. Ah lived with the woman for most of mah life. Ah've seen most of her 'random' forms. Ah actually helped her decide on this one."

"Oh. Well, the Blob is down on the second level. And I think I saw Toad before."

"Ok. That's three. How many of these mooks are still around these days?"

"It depends. Usually they just send Toad, Blob, Pyro, Avalanche, aaand Sabretooth out, Mystique is generally their field leader. But then they've Also got Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, not to mention their dad."

"That it?"

"Well, Destiny, too, but Mystique never lets her go out on missions."

"Right, Irene wouldn't be here. Ah took care of Mystique, so lets see if we can't find the rest of them."

"I saw Toad and Blob two levels down."

"Lets go."

Rogue leapt over the railing and flew down, where Kitty joined her, phasing through the floors and landing lightly next to her.

"Nice little trick there, Shadowcat."

"Thanks, you too. And call me Kitty."

"How about I call you 'Crushy'?" The voice came seconds before the Blob launched himself (which was not an easy thing to do) towards Kitty, landing squarely on top of her small form.

Leaping into action, Rogue threw off one of her gloves and absorbed him. After a certain point, the large man wavered and finally faded into the air.

"It's so much easier when they ain't real..."

Before she could turn around, she felt something grab her throat and next thing she knew, she was flying (quite against her will) across the walkway, and smashing into a storefront. Kitty screaming to end the simulation was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

She had been climbing back up onto the level, over the railing, when she saw toad extend his tongue and yank Rogue across the floor. Once she had arrived at the scene, she was surprised to see Rogue nearly passed out. From what she had heard, Rogue was invulnerable. She yelled for the simulation to be ended, and as the room went back to normal, she looked into the control booth just in time to see Gambit jump up and run towards the elevator. Next thing she knew, he was sprinting into the room, sliding to the ground and bending over Rogue.

"Chere? Chere, wake up."

"I'm gong to go find Hank."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all in the med lab, and Hank was running tests. Gambit was pacing back and forth, and Kitty was sitting on the edge of the exam table across from Rogue's. Hank turned around to face the two who were anxiously awaiting any kind of explanation.

"Well, you said it'd been about two years since she'd last used her powers?"

Gambit stopped his pacing. "Oui."

"As far as I can tell, what happened was this. She was exerting her powers all of a sudden and in a very concentrated way. If I recall, the danger room has special programming to accommodate her absorption powers, correct?"

"Oui."

"Well, the setting on that must have been the same as it was when last she used the room. Since her powers haven't been exercised in so long, the setting was more than she could bear and her body was still trying to regenerate from that when she was taken down by the other programming. That is why her invulnerability was compromised."

"So she's gonna be ok?"

"Yes, Remy. She should wake up any second. And, as long as she eases herself back into training, instead of just jumping back in, she should be alright. You might want to reprogram the settings in the danger room as well."

"Ok. T'anks Henri."

Dr. McCoy left the room and Kitty turned to Gambit.

"So... You seem pretty mobile for a guy who needed to be carried down to the danger room..."

"Chat, one t'ing Remy learned is dat whenever a belle femme offers t' help you on wit' your pants, you don' complain. 'Specially wit' Roguey. You get what you can."

"Ah. Well, I'm going to hit the showers. I'll be back later to see how she's doing."

"Ok."

Once the familiar whooshing sound of Kitty phasing through the door of the lab had passed, Gambit turned back to the bed, surprised to see Rogue sitting up and glaring at him.

"You're up!"

"Ah noticed the same about you."

"Ah...oui. Remy can walk."

"So ah heard."

His face turned a little bit red. "You been up dis whole time?"

"Ah was up well before you brought me to the med lab."

"Why di'n you tell Remy? He was worried sick!"

"Rem, one thing ah've learned is that when a _beau homme_ offers ya a free ride somewhere, you accept. 'Specially with you. Ah get what ah can."

"Remy's words, huh?"

"Just about. Do me a favor, hon?"

"Oui. Anyt'ing."

"Go up to mah room and get me some clean clothes? This uniform is ridin' up mah—"

"Merde, chere! Stop that!"

"Think ah'm kidding?"

"Non, Remy has a uniform all of his own, too. How about we bot' go up there?"

"Fine. It'll give me a chance t' ask ya something."

She jumped off of the table, yanking the sensors off of her arms and chest and (much to Remy's dismay) zipping up the front of her uniform. As she headed out of the lab, Remy caught up with her.

"What did you want t' ask, chere?"

"Who the hell got the bright idea ta teach you how ta program the danger room?"

He grinned. "Scooter. He tol' me dat since Remy wasn't doin' much good down in de room, he might as well do some good up in de control booth." He held the elevator door open for her before continuing with a wink. "Remy was getting pretty good at de details too, non?"

"Yeah, Rem... about that." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the side of the small elevator car. "If ah ever see mahself practically naked in another one of your simulations, ah swear ah'll kill you."

He knew that she was making idle threats, so he just smiled at her as the door opened on the next level and a group of students walked on, shocked to find one of their favorite teachers being basically attacked. When she realized that they were no longer alone, she released him and pushed the button again, trying to act as if nothing had happened. When the door slid closed, a couple of the students flinched, unsure of what she would do to them.

"Oh, don't ya'll worry none, ah only beat up on the Cajun."

A few students laughed nervously, but most of them stayed quiet. Remy, thoroughly amused by the situation, decided to step in.

"Mes Amis, dis is Rogue. She's not usually dis angry. An' she's never outright killed me, eit'er. Not'ing to worry about."

The door opened on the dorm level and Rogue stepped out of the elevator, Remy following. Just before the doors slid shut again, they could hear her drawl, "Ah'll give ya nothing t' worry about, swamp rat."

Next thing he knew, Remy was up against the wall again.

"Merde! Chere, you know Remy has a good memory!"

"Yeah, but there are some things that ah'd rather remained in your memory and not in the memories of anyone who happened to run that simulation without your knowing."

"Point taken," he choked. "Now would you put Remy down, s'il vous plait?"

She rolled her eyes and dropped him, knowing full well that he would not listen to her and was, in all reality, probably working on a better, more realistic version of the programming.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, i forgot to mention, this is a slight AU... i changed things as i saw fit. example, toad's name. who names their kid Mortimer Toynbee anyways? I kind of liked his name (dont kill me for this) in the Evolution cartoon series, so I'll be using that. Todd Tolansky. Sounds a lot better.  
  
keep the reviews coming! the more you review, the more likely i am to post soon! maybe... just review :)  



	11. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: They aren't mine. They will never be mine. I don't have a lawyer. I am making no money from this. I enjoy long walks on the beach.

* * *

Within the week, Rogue had gained back her strength and was once again taking part in Danger room sessions. Luckily for her (and maybe even more luckily for Remy), Gambit decided to heed her advice and keep the program that he had designed to himself. After talking with the Professor, Rogue agreed to remain at the school as a permanent team member. She was reinstated as a teacher, and the first day of class for her was fairly hectic, as the students all had heard about her from Remy.

"Miss Darkholme?"

"Call me Rogue. Yes?"

"Is it true that you once took out a sentinel yourself, just by punching it?"

"Where'd ya hear that?"

"Um... Mr. LeBeau?"

She sighed. The whole day had been like this. And it was only the fourth period. She had been told things about herself that she hadn't even remembered. She had given it some thought, and decided that she was going to go only by her codename again. Anna Marie Darkholme was a different person. She had grown up as Rogue, and come to this place as Rogue. Rogue was the one who lived, Anna Marie was little more than suppressed memories. She looked at the guitar in her hands. It hadn't been Marie who had taught herself to play down south when she was younger. It had been Rogue. And look where that had gotten her. Now she was teaching teenagers music. When she had announced at the team meeting that she would be taking over her classes again, she would see some of the frustration visibly dissipate from Scott's face. Scott was many things, but a musician definitely wasn't one of them. She turned back to the student who had asked the question.

"Yes, Ah did that. But it was already—"Her words were cut off as the entire class erupted in whispers. She rolled her eyes and went back to tuning her guitar, waiting for them to calm down. She looked up and noticed a few more hands raised. Pointing, she called on a tall girl seated in the middle of the room.

"I was wondering... who is 'Joseph'?"

Rogue was surprised. "Remy told ya'll all that too?"

The class almost entirely smiled. The girl who asked the question clarified, "He said something about this guy named Joseph who was always trying to steal his um, chair or cherry or something. When we asked about it, he would just mumble and say to hunt you down because you knew better than he did."

"Well. Ah can see that for one, ya aren't in any French classes." The class laughed. "Two, Joseph is somethin', someone that don't matter t' me. He shouldn't matter to ya'll either." She walked up to the board and wrote "Gambit" on it, then turned back to the class. "Ah can tell that some of ya'll have trouble understandin' the swamp rat, so ah'm gonna give ya a crash course in it, ok?"

A lot of the students looked happy. They had often walked away from conversations with him not understanding half of what he said.

"Ok. Lets make ourselves a Gambit dictionary. Take out ya'll's notebooks." The class pulled out the notebooks that they had been given and proceeded to copy down the 'lesson' from the board. Once the class had ended, the students were almost completely comfortable with their new teacher. Even the ones who had seen her nearly kick Remy's ass on the elevator. As they filed out and headed towards the dining room for lunch, Rogue grabbed her guitar and flew up to the rooftop. She sat there, playing it again for the first time in three years. She was surprised that she could remember so well. As she hummed along to the music, She heard the gutter creak slightly and then distinct footsteps behind her. She lied down and smiled up at the tall figure that was standing in front of the sun, covering her and the guitar in shadow. He moved to sit next to her and she sat back up, leaning against the chimney.

"Remy ain' heard music so sweet before in his life."

"Aw, shut up Cajun."

"It's de trut'..." He trailed off, looking out at the garden, just taking in the beauty of it. He put his arm around Rogue and she leaned back into his chest, still playing. Minutes passed and not a word was spoken. The silence, though once again odd considering the people involved in it, was not awkward. More things were said in not speaking than could ever be said vocally. Remy looked down at Rogue, who had her eyes closed but was still playing the guitar as only she could. As he watched the wind sweep her white bangs across her forehead, he smiled.

"You comin' down to lunch, Chere?"

"Remy?"

"Oui?"

She wanted to tell him how sorry she was, that she had ever done this to him, done it to them. But the look on his face told her that he knew. He had forgiven her. She smiled.

"Nothin'... Ah'm gonna go grab a bite now."

She stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof, pulling Gambit along with her. Grabbing him by the collar, she swooped down into the window to join the other teachers at the first lunch of the beginning of what she hoped would be a long long time at the mansion.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. I know, I know, the ending chapter was short. But so was the beginning, and it is styled after that chapter in many ways. I was afraid if I went on too much longer, I'd completely lose any point and plot that the story had. Thanks so much to all who reviewed (this doesn't mean don't continue reviewing, you know ;-) ;-) ). Keep an eye out for my other stories, I should be updating them soon.  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU....THANK YOU.  



End file.
